The objectives of this proposal are to study the pathogenesis of amyloidosis in man and in the mouse model of the disease and to evaluate mechanisms by which amyloidosis can be prevented and treated. The goals are to isolate and characterize the six polymorphic types of the serum amyloid A protein (SAA) from human volunteers and compare normal SAA with that isolated from patients with amyloidosis in whom SAA is thought to be the precursor for amyloid A fibrils. Antibodies to SAA will be produced and a radioimmunoassay to SAA developed. The synthesis of SAA in vitro will be investigated in liver cultures and further studies will be conducted to characterize the monokine which induces SAA synthesis by the liver. The effect of colchicine and other anti-inflammatory agents on SAA production will help to evaluate therapeutic regimens for the treatment of this fatal complication of chronic inflammatory diseases.